Una adicción interesante
by Loreley Kirkland
Summary: Algo raro le pasaba al mexicano ganandose la preocupacion del euroasiatico. Se que fue pesimo pero denle chance plz Yaoi RusiaxMéxico


Bueno aquí vuelvo y traigo un fic con un tema tan original…. Si como no, ni esa yo me la creo XD, espero mucho que les agrade y solo advierto que es Yaoi y si no te gusta te fregaste ok no ahorita ando mal y por lo tanto ignórenme pero conste que les advertí y Hetalia no me pertenece y es de su respectivo autor Hidekaz.

* * *

><p>Todo excesivamente todo en la casa del mexicano estaba tranquilo, algo raro en el por lo cual la preocupación lo invadió y decidió averiguar que pasaba. Ahora mismo se encontraba afuera de aquella casa, que más que casa era una hacienda por lo cual tuvo que recorrer el sendero que era trazado por unos hermosos nogales que al final lo llevaría a la gran puerta principal de madera.<p>

Al llegar toco varias veces pero nadie y prosiguió con el timbre obteniendo el mismo resultado. Sin más preámbulos y aunque sea descortés y sin educación y todo gracias a que una vez el chico de pelo negro le conto que siempre tenía una llave extra escondida entre las tantas macetas de la entrada para esas ocasiones en las venia después de divertirse.

Estaba oscuro y no había ningún sonido y con tan solo pensar en la criaturas que el mexicano presumía que vivían con el realmente aunque sea algo pequeño le asustaba, cualquier cosa podría haber paso y tal vez se habían puesto en su contra aunque susodichas criaturas quisieran al chico de tez canela. Después de inspeccionar rápidamente el recibidor todo estaba bien y al mejorar su oído aunque fuera algo casi inexistente se escuchaba murmullos. Aunque al principio le costó pudo seguir el rastro hasta que sonido era claro aunque no se entendía.

Lo reconocía perfectamente y no lo dudaba y por lo cual ahora se encontraba enfrente de la habitación del latino. El sonido salía de ahí y por los huecos naturales de la puerta salía luz. No sabía si era lo correcto pero ahora que lo pensaba eso de los modales los dejo atrás desde el instante en que piso esa casa que no era suya.

De repente se escucho un grito del otro lado de la puerta, sin duda era del mexicano y sin perder el tiempo entro pero lo que vio era algo que nunca se habría imaginado y para comprobarlo lo vio y analizo otras 2 veces más y era todo lo llevaba a la misma conclusión y eso lo aliviaba por lo cual una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y fijo su mirada en aquel chico que lo volvía loco cuando empezó a hablar o más bien a gritar.

-¡¿Ahhhhh, Quien demonios se atreve a interrumpir?- expreso con gran enojo.

- привет (hola) Alejandro por lo visto mi visita no es de tu agrado- le respondía al chico que se encontraba en su cama con tan solo una camisa y su calzones abrazando con firmeza su almohada.

-¡Iván…no…yo…espera!- dijo antes de casi matarse al intentar detener al rubio logrando al final sujetarlo de la muñeca.

-Si Ale-kun sigue haciendo eso se va a lastimar da-

-Claro que no, yo soy muy resistente y me aguanto como el macho que soy y perdón por la forma en la que te hable, además de que es un mal habito que tengo y por suerte no llego tan lejos como me ha pasado con Antonio y Alfred- le explicaba al momento que bajaba la mirada.

-No te preocupes pero que tienen que ver esos dos en esto kolkolkol- mientras un aura morada se formaba atrás de él.

-Pues es que ellos me han interrumpido sin siquiera tomarse la molesta de esperarse a los comerciales y por enojo los golpeo y les grito de cosas pero hasta ahí ¿pues qué pensabas?-

-En nada solo que no me agradaba la idea de que vengan a estas horas da- mientras que arrinconaba al otro hasta que chocara con la cama.

-Si tú lo dices aunque tengo una teoría pero me la guardare-termino con una sonrisa pícara y tan común en él.

-¡Da!-

Después de eso la distancia entre ambos se iba cortando y al ver que el chico de menor estatura no ponía ninguna resistencia prosiguió para besarlo pero lo único que sintió el euroasiático fueron las cobijas y el grito del menor diciendo "Ya empezó". Cuando termino de incorporarse de nuevo vio cómo su pareja estaba completamente idiotizado con la televisión y después de todo como no iba a estarlo si estaba viendo una de sus telenovelas y por su comportamiento era su favorita en estos momentos y por tal motivo no lo molestaría hasta los siguientes comerciales.

Esta faceta del mexicano le encanta porque contrastaba con la imagen que daba a los demás y que solo pocos conocían, un interés y seguimiento incondicional, casi aparente la muerte a quien osara a interrumpir, sufrí, asustarse, reír, llorar, enojarse entre otras cosas que para el eran un deleite para sus ojos y hay que ser sinceros, las novelas de su querido Alejandro han llegado a causar esos mismos síntomas en el algo que jamás se habría imaginado.

Al ver que la novela había tomado su receso de 7 minutos exactamente de inmediato atrapo por la espalda y poso su rostro en el cuello del chico el cual irradiaba un olor a vainilla, al finalizar tal acción prosiguió por darle pequeños besos y con sus manos dar cariño al resto del cuerpo.

-Espérate Iván solo déjame terminarla si- al instante en el que se separara del mayor.

-Y si no quiero- dándole la bienvenida a su común aura que a la mayoría mataría del miedo.

-Sabes perfectamente que no me vas a intimidar con eso y la verdad que te cuesta además hace tiempo que mi gente no se ponía así por una novela por lo cual te pido tu completa compresión- dijo con pura determinación al ruso para después darle la espalda.

En un cerrar y abrir de ojos estaba siendo sometido por su amante de ojos violeta en su propia cama algo que en esos momentos le desagradaba por completo y por lo cual empezó a forcejar resultando inútil ante las agarra duras del otro.

-Sabes perfectamente que no podría soportar hasta que termine y cuanto apuestas a que le falta una hora, los finales siempre les agregan más tiempo y quien más que tú para saberlo-

Era cierto todo lo que le había dicho Iván y lo conocía muy bien después de todo eran novios y por lo tanto no podría darle solo 7 minutos y al terminar dejarlo como trapo viejo así nomás pero tenía tantas ganas de verla después de todo era "Teresa" aunque ya se imaginaba como terminaría y no sería de su agrado la curiosidad no se lo permitía.

-пожалуйста (por favor)- le musito al mexicano que estaba debajo de el para después acariciar su mejilla y plantarle un suave y delicado beso.

-Iván tu- fue lo único que pronuncio para darle una sonrisa y regresarle aquel gesto de cariño que antes había recibido. Enseguida estiro el brazo para alcanzar el control remoto y apagar la tele siendo esta la autorización para que el ruso prosiguieron con lo que había sido interrumpido momentos antes.

A la mañana siguiente veía como el moreno lo abrazaba con tanto afecto que provocaba que su corazón saltara de emoción, levanto su mano y la dirigió al rostro de Alejandro para quitar unos mechones que no dejaban verlo al 100%. Se veía tan adorable, ingenuo e infantil cuando dormía que provocaba que el de piel de porcelana le diera un beso el cual siempre terminaba por despertar al otro.

Y para sorpresa del mayor el mexicano rápidamente puso un programa matutino como si se tratara de un niño en la mañana de navidad que mostro el final y los alternativos siendo todos del desagrado del dueño de la casa como única señal de tal sentimiento con un gran puchero.

* * *

><p>Bueno lo cumplí y aquí está un RusiaxMéxico y Yaoi tal como te gusta Juan Nikte y espero que sea de tu total agrado y por lo cual solo me falta el de España y México y termino con los pedidos.<p>

Acontecimientos…

1° Las telenovelas se pueden comparar mejor al cine hollywoodense más que a las soap operas por la importancia económica que tienen en países como México, Colombia, Argentina, Brasil, Venezuela, Perú y Chile. Los países latinoamericanos que más exportan novelas al mundo son México, Argentina, Brasil, Venezuela y Colombia.

2° La ultima telenovela en México que causo furor fue Teresa llegándole a gustar tanto a mujeres y hombre y casi paralizando al país. Y la reacción de Ale es que la mayoría de los mexicanos querían que muriera pero al final de los 4 finales sucedió ¬.¬

3° En Rusia, hubo planes de solicitar a las actrices mexicanas Verónica Castro y Victoria Ruffo actuar en comerciales para las elecciones de 1993. Estas dos actrices eran consideradas entonces las más populares de toda la historia de Rusia. Llegando este gusto por telenovelas mexicanas hasta el día de hoy.

Bueno espero que haya sido de su agradado y si ven algún error no duden en decírmelo y con cada review que dejen serán 500 pesitos para poder pagarle a Arthur un chef ya que los países gourmet se negaron a ayudarlo x3.


End file.
